Our Past, Our present, Our future
by ggirl72
Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met, and the events that led them to where they are today.Don't want to boast but it's not that bad
1. 1

Title: Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.  
(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flasback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met, and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

"Hey Sexy!" A voice came from the hallway.

Gil looked up from the book he was reading, as Catherine walked into his office.

"How is my fellow supervisor today?"

Gil smiled " I was good" he paused " Now I'm even better."

Catherine smiled and sat down on his couch. " Whatcha doin?"

Gil closed the book and tossed it toward her "Thinking" she at back " Remembering."

Catherine knew what he was talking about instantly when she saw the book.

"Wow!" she exclaimed " I didn't even know you had this. I don't think I even kept my grade twelve year book."

Gil smiled to himself and sat next to her.

"Oh gosh!" she flipped through the pages " Spring Fling princess, Prom Queen, head cheerleader..god was I that pathetic?"

Gil shook his head " Not pathetic, Popular, well liked and respected, insanely friendly."

Catherine chuckled to herself " Your so full of it"

Gil couldn't help but smile

Catherine flipped through a few more pages and stopped " Oh now that guy right there was amazing!" she held up the book revealing a picture of Gil " damn you were cute!"

Now it was Gil's turn to chuckle. " You know I was just thinking about the day we first met..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Catherine Victoria Grey stood outside her high school staring up at the building.

"Last year" she whispered to herself as she gripped her books " This year your going to make something of it."

As she stood locked in her trance, life continued around her.

A small grey station wagon pulled up to the side walk.

"Don't screw around, your at school to learn not to mingle and don't forget to bring home your study books!" a voice blurted out behind her.

A young man climbed out of the car his books in his hand instead of in his bag, and the car drove away.

Catherine turned back to the school after taking a quick glance at him, and headed toward it when she felt her body falling to the ground.

Catherine's books scattered across the front lawn along with the boy's that had accidentally knocked into her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered putting his glasses back on his face. " I can be such a klutz some times."

Catherine sat up and with his help they began sorting out their books.

" I don't recognize you" she smiled " You're new?"

"Yes" the boy replied, not looking up at her.

"Where are you from?" she kept talking

"California." he replied plainly

"Cool" Catherine exclaimed picking up a book " Not much of a talker?"

The boy shrugged

"I'm Catherine!" she reached out her hand " Catherine Victoria Grey."

For the first time he looked up at her and he was speechless. " I.." he stammered " pretty" he muttered

"What?" Catherine wasn't sure what he was saying.

His face started to turn red and he broke the contact. "nice to meet you." he whispered reaching for another book "I'm Gil..Grissom"

Catherine smiled " By the looks of it your planning on taking biology."

Gil nodded " Yeah" he grabbed a book that wasn't his " Looks like you are too"

Catherine nodded " So what do you want to major in?"

Gil looked up at her again. " You really want to know?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow " Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

"Well" Gil began " I was.."

"Catherine!" a voice called from behind.

Gil and Catherine looked up " Hey Ed!" she waved to him and then quickly turned back to her books and to Gil.

"You were saying?"

Gil shook his head as Eddie came up beside them.

"Come on babe." Eddie bent down and grabbed some of her books " Lets go!"

Catherine made a face " Hang on a sec."

She turned back to Gil. " Gil this is my boy..this is Eddie. Eddie Willows" she introduced them " Ed, this is Gil, he's new here, all the way from Calif..."

"Yeah, yeah" Eddie interrupted her " Let's go"

Catherine sighed and looked around the ground. She spotted one more book at the same time as Gil and they both reached for it. As they came in contact with the book their hands came together. Gil's just over Catherine's both gripping the spine of the hardcover textbook.

They looked up at each other and they were instantly locked in a dreamlike gaze.

Eddie stood over watching what was going on and it bothered him. He cleared his throat letting them know he was there.

"Oh" Gil snapped out " That's yours" he whispered as he stood up and quickly ran into the school.

Catherine watched as he disappeared and grabbed up the book. " Eddie could you give me a hand with these?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. " What is all this for anyway, It's the first freaking day! Biology?" he grabbed her schedule " I thought you were taking auto shop with me?"

Catherine shook her head " Why would I, I don't want to be a mechanic and neither do you. And I can't screw around this year, not if I want to get into university, besides biology is more important. ."

Eddie scoffed " Yeah if you're a loser."

Catherine punched his shoulder " You're such an ass sometimes" she snapped grabbing her books and storming past him.

* * *

Catherine headed down the hall and found her locker to put her books away.

As she went through the pile she noticed one she had never seen before." Forensic Entomology" she read the title aloud " That's not mine."

"What are you reading?" Eddie came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and nibbled on her ear.

"Gil's book got mixed up with mine." she turned to face him.

Eddie grabbed the book " Oh you mean that weirdo?"

"He's not weird Eddie, you just don't know him!"

"And you do?" Eddie snapped

Catherine shook her head " That's not what I meant!" she snapped back, grabbing the book from his hands and slipping it into her bag.

Eddie took the bag from her hands and pressed up against her. " SO, what are we going to do during your spare period?" he kissed her.

Catherine pushed him away " Were at school Eddie knock it off. And As for spare it is going to be my study period."

Eddie made a face " And when is there going to be time for us?" he leaned in again."

"There will be plenty of time!" she replied as she saw Gil coming down the hall over his shoulder. " GIL!" she called to him.

"Got to go Eddie, the bell is going to ring. see you at lunch. " She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran to catch up with Gil.

"Wow!" Eddie's friend Mark came and slapped his shoulder " Looks like she's getting tired of you."

Eddie slapped his hand away " No she isn't" he watched as he disappeared down the hall with Gil  
"Come on let's go out for a smoke."

TBC


	2. 2

Title: Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.  
(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met,  
and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

chapter 2

* * *

"That's not how it happened, I didn't just get up and run off!"" Gil protested.

Catherine looked up from the yearbook " You did to." he paused " We had a moment and then you got all weird and ran off."

Gil shook his head " Did not!" he murmered

Catherine giggled " You know you did." she playfully punched him " And that had never happened to me before."

"What?" Gil was confused

"Scaring a guy away, I have never done that."

Gil shrugged " You didn't scare me" he smirked " You captivated me."

Catherine chuckled " Right!" she scoffed " You running from me wouldn't have been that bad if you hadn't avoided me for almost the full month of September, It was like you were running from me and you didn't want to be caught."

"What?" Gil replied " You knew I wasn't very talkative."

Catherine nodded " Bull! do you remember when I asked you to be my lab partner?"

Gil furrowed his brow

" You yelled at me, told me to leave you alone!"

Gil was taken aback " I did not!" he lied

Catherine shook her head " Yes it was like this..."

FLASHBACK

The first month of school whipped by and if Gil Grissom wasn't in Catherine's biology class she would have never known he was still enrolled in school.

Catherine was standing outside the classroom just before the bell with her friend.

"So, Cathy what are you and Eddie doing later?"

Catherine shurgged " Probably nothing I have to study, and I know I'll have biology homework."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow " Biology? Study?" she felt her forehead " Are you sick?"

Catherine slapped her hand away " Cut it out!"

Stephanie shook her head " Cath baby, I love you to death your my best friend but your scaring me,and I.." Stephanie trailed off when Gil walked past them and into the class.

"Whoa, what's with the weirdo?"

Catherine turned to see who she was talking about.

"Don't be so mean" she snapped at her friend

"Well" Stephanie looked at her strange " Look at him!"

Gil had seated him self at the front of the class and was secretly watching Catherine out of the corner of his eye.

Catherine glanced back at Gil just in time to see him shoot his head around.

"Hey Stephanie, I'm going to go now,I'll see you later k?"

Stephanie nodded " Yeah, if you get board with being smart come see me in the bathroom,we can split a butt."

Catherine nodded and waved goodbye and headed into the class.

She was ready to take her normal seat near the back when she remembered the teacher had told them to choose lab partners. She looked around the room at everyone trying to make her decision.

"Gil" she thought. Catherine took a deep breath and headed to the front and sat beside him.

"Hi!" she smiled plopping down her books.

Gil didn't look up.

"So, I haven't really talked to you or seen you around much, how's life treating you?"

Gil glanced at her

"You don't remember me?"

"I remember you." Gil replied " he looked to the back of the room. " Where's your friend."

Catherine looked to see what he was seeing " Who Stephanie?"

Gil nodded " If that's her name."

Catherine nodded " Why?"

"How come none of your friends are in this class?"

"What do you mean?" Catherine replied

Gil slammed his book shut " What do you want?"

Catherine looked up at him a look of shock in her eyes " I was.."

"You can't talk to me,your friends and your boyfriend and your status at this school wouldn't allow it so what do you need?"

Catherine looked around her. People in the class were getting quiet as Gil flipped out.

"What? did your friend get you to do some kind of stupid dare, you know get to know me , use me for my work and then humiliate me ?"

Catherine shook her head " ARE YOU DONE?" she screamed back " All I wanted to know was I you wanted to be my lab partner."

Gil shook his head " You can't talk to me, your the popular girl and I'm the weirdo.." he paused " Yeah, I think that is what Stephanie called me! So why don't you just stay away from me!"

Catherine grabbed her books. No one had ever talked to her like that before.

"Stephanie was right!" she screamed " You are weird!" she snapped and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow, was I that mean?"

Catherine nodded "You were SO mean, You made me cry!"

Gil looked over at her a little stunned " I made you cry?"

Catherine nodded " Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, I barley knew you but I liked you, you were different from everyone else."

"Well then it was a good thing I apologized to you then."

"Yeah like two weeks later!"

Gil rolled his eyes " It wasn't that long! Why do you exaggerate?"

"I didn't! I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the last week of October and It was the night of schools first foot ball game.I had a fight with Eddie and it was raining."

* * *

FLASHBACK

" I can't believe it!" Catherine exclaimed climbing into Eddie's mustang. " That was such a great game!"

Eddie had scored the winning touch down but he wasn't showing any excitement.

Eddie threw his equipment in the back seat.

"Could you pass me my bag?" Catherine smiled tossing her pompoms in the back and adjusting her cheerleading skirt.

Eddie climbed in the front seat and threw it at her.

Catherine didn't know what was wrong " Eddie what's wrong?"

Eddie started the car. " When did you plan on telling me that you wanted to go to university?"

Catherine glanced at him. " What?"

"Your books !" he snapped " Your forms for university!"

"You went through my bag?" Catherine snapped " what the hell!"

Eddie ignored her " What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" she snapped back still upset that he invaded her privacy

"The books! The studying! The papers for college or university?"

"Is it so hard to think that I don't want to grow up to be a loser? Maybe I want to make something about of my life. I want be to somebody, I want to make a difference and help people."

Eddie snorted " Cathy, sweetie , I love you and I think that if you care about someone like I care for you then I have to stop you from making this mistake!"

Catherine glared at him " What mistake?"

"Come on" Eddie began " You're good for one thing, you're not that smart and University? Come on baby you're not cut out for it. You could be come a dancer or a model, but other then that" he paused " I just don't want you to get upset when they reject your application."

Catherine's heart was racing and her eyes were flooding with tears. " Stop the car." she whispered

Eddie shook his head " There is no need for that baby." he caressed her cheek.

Catherine jerked away " Don't touch me, stop the car!"

Eddie kept driving

Catherine grabbed the wheel " I want out!" she screamed " Stop the damn car!"

He pushed her back and Eddie regained control of the car. " What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed us!"

Good!" she snapped "I hate you!"

As Eddie was pulling up to a stop sign. Catherine swung open the door and jumped out.

"Cath, Baby, it's raining, you'll get sick and you won't be able to cheer next week."

Catherine spun around " You're a jerk Eddie."

"Fine. Whatever" Eddie reached over and closed the door. He revved his engine before speeding off.

Catherine walked down the side walked, the rain beat down on her . Her uniform was soaked and sticking to her body, she was cold and she was crying.

She was passing the library when she spotted him.

Gil was coming out , a bag full of books in his hand and was getting ready to jump into his station wagon when he saw her.

Catherine ran across the street trying to avoid him after he yelled at her and after Eddie's insults she didn't want to deal with anything or anyone.

Gil watched her as she rounded the corner and then he started his vehicle.

He drove slowly behind her until he had the courage to make his move. He then honked his horn and pulled up a few feet in front of her.

"Hey!" he called opening the passenger side door from inside "Get in!"

Catherine kept walking

Gil pulled up further to keep up with her.

"Catherine, come one, you'll get sick and you won't be able to cheer!"

Catherine stopped, she spun around angrily like she had with Eddie. " Is that all you think I care about?"

Gil got out and headed toward her

"God, guy's are so stupid! You think that my life is all about being the popular girl and cheerleading and prom?"

Gil didn't reply

"Because it's not! I have goals and morals and dreams, just like you. Did you ever stop to think of why I was taking the same biology course with you? NO you didn't because your self absorbed.But not me, I care about others. I want get out of this town and go to university and someday I am going to end up with a great job in a forensic lab and where will everyone else be? I don't care if no one believes in me, I'm used to it. But you don't even know me, so how dare you make any judgements or comments as to what I am about!"

Gil felt so guilty. " Catherine" he began as he too was soaked by the rain. " I'm sorry, your right I shouldn't have snapped at you that day and I shouldn't have said the things I did ..I was wrong. Please get in the car let me take you home, I know how hard it is to study for a test when you have a cold." he paused waiting for her to decide " Please" he took her bag from her " Let me take you home.

Catherine climbed in the car. The entire ride to her home was silent. Catherine thanked him and ran to her house not looking back once.

TBC


	3. 3

Title: Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.  
(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met,  
and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

SPOILERS: NOt really one at all but a small reference to the episode , 'Felonius Monk'

And I tried really hard with the spelling, but my actual spell check kept malfunctioning...

chapter 3

* * *

"That was a pretty upsetting and emotional day" he sighed " For the both of us!"

Catherine nodded " Yeah, I was so mad at Eddie for not having any faith in me and .." she paused " I'm sure was glad that you offered to give me that ride, I was so cold."

" And angry" he added "You didn't say a word the whole way to your house and I felt so bad about the way I treated you I didn't know if talking to you was a good idea or not."

Catherine nodded remembering the day as she turned another page.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed " Stephanie" she pointed " At Semiformal. God I wish I would have been there for her that night."

Gil nodded " You tried, she was scared and upset."

"And confused" Catherine spat " I wish I would have seen it coming but I was so busy trying to get good grades I forgot about my best friend."

"She was hurting and confused and she got a lot of bad advice from you know who." he paused seeing how much it hurt her to talk about it knowing that Stephanie was killed several years later after the two of them reunited while becoming exotic dancers.

" On the flip side we learned a lot about each other that night, like my mom's hearing problems, my dad leaving and your hatred for you mom's boyfriends."

Catherine smirked at the thought of it. " Yeah, we did.."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"How can you read that stuff about bugs and maggots?" Gil looked up from his text book when he heard her voice.

Catherine smiled and sat across from him, dropping her book bag to the floor.

"Hi?" Gil muttered staring at her awkwardly.

"What?" Catherine asked him

"What are you doing here?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow " Same thing your doing here. It is a public Library."

Gil looked around " yes I know, I guess what I meant was shouldn't you be at semi-formal, getting another crown or something?"

Catherine scrunched up her nose. " You don't get a crown at semi formal and besides I need to pass my math test on thursday and I am not going to do that if I spend my free night in the school gym, sitting with people who don't even really like me." she paused " Why aren't you at the dance?"

Gil looked back up " The girl I asked turned me down."

Catherine froze, how bad that must have felt. " I'm sorry" she smiled " But it was for the best, guess she knew you'd have more fun with me anyway." she teased.

Gil couldn't help but smile. " I guess..so what are you working on?"

Catherine sighed dropping her pencil " Calculus..and I hate it! I just don't get it!"

Gil put down his book and walked around the table "And what do you get?"

"Everything!"

"Well I have seen you other work and your getting all the other stuff so I don't see why you are having so much trouble. Let me take a look." he took the book

Catherine sighed "Maybe it's because, I'm a big dummy!"

Gil chuckled " You're not dumb and You couldn't be dumb if you wanted to. now if you want to hear something dumb try failing the first grade."

Catherine flipped her notebook closed and leaned in " You failed the first grade? "

Gil nodded

" But your a genius!" she commented

Gil put down her text book " Maybe so, but no matter how much you can read or no matter what classical music you listen,if you can't finger paint in the first grade you're not moving ahead."

Catherine's mouth dropped open " Let me see if I got this, You failed grade one because you couldn't finger paint!" she waited for his nod " Your lying..your a big fat liar!" she laughed.

Gil shook his head " I'm serious, the teacher told my mom it was because I tried to hard" he paused and his laughter subsided " And I think that's what your doing . Your trying to hard. Your brilliant Catherine. Look at the first question. Just look at it, take your time and let it come to you."

Gil handed her back the book and she read the question over and over to herself and within minutes she was working on her own. Halfway through she stopped and looked up at him.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

Gil smiled " I didn't do anything. You did it all. I just believe in you."

Catherine smiled back and lifted her bag to retrieve another book. "OH no!" she blurted as she rummaged through her bag. " NO!"

Gil put away his book " What's wrong."

"My other notebook, I thought it was here but I must have left it behind, crap! Now I have to walk back to the friggin school." She grabbed her coat. " I'll see you tomorrow Gil, I have to go!"

Gil stood up " I can drive you, my mom didn't need the car tonight, just give me a minute to check these out."

"Are you sure?" she replied " I mean I can.."

Gil cut her off " You're not walking alone at night, besides I have to go by the school to get home anyway."

Catherine smiled at him once more. " Okay..thanks"

* * *

They arrived at the school ten minutes later and Catherine darted from the passenger side seat, and Gil followed quickly behind.

"You didn't have to come in Gil.." she turned as she reached her locker.

Gil nodded " I know, but I wanted to see what I was missing, she whispered peering in to the gym window.

"Hey !" A voice came billowing down the hall. Catherine closed her locker after getting her books.

"Hey Steph" she ran up to her friend, Gil followed slowly behind. " What are you doing out here?" she reached her friend " Step?" she asked looking at her dilated pupils " What's wrong?"

Stephanie sighed, she seemed spaced out and non responsive like she was in a trance.

"Steph?" Catherine whispered and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"What?" Steph snapped.

Catherine was a little worried " Steph what's wrong with you? you're acting weird and your" Catherine paused when a trickle of blood fell from her nose " Your nose is bleeding."

Gil ran toward them and offered her a tissue.

"Get lost freak!" A voice came from behind.

"Eddie!" Catherine turned to him " What's wrong with Steph. What did she take, what is she on?"

Eddie shrugged " Why do you care, you haven't been for her. You haven't been a friend at all!" he screamed

Catherine shook her head and turned back to Stephanie.

"What did he give you steph?"

"It's cocaine" Gil spoke up

Catherine glared at Eddie "is that what it is ? Did you give it to her?""

"I didn't give her shit!" Eddie snapped " She said you haven't been around,that you were to busy for her and..."

Catherine ignored him " Steph, what are you doing?"

Stephanie jerked away " I feel alive, Eddie has been there for me, he was there when you should have been, so don't pretend to care now, it would be a waste of time, were not friends anymore so just screw off!"

Eddie wrapped his arm around her and led her outside.

Catherine stood in the hallway trying to grasp what had just happened.

"Let me take you home" Gil came up behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

A slipped down her cheek, but much to his surprise she didn't protest.

The car ride like the night they had fought was quite until Gil reached her house.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

Catherine nodded and reached for the door handle. She stopped when she noticed a car in the driveway.

"Do you have to be now?"

Gil shrugged " My mom's probably asleep so, it really doesn't matter why?"

Catherine put her seatbelt back on. " I don't want to go home, my mom has a guest and I.."

"You don't have to explain " he replied "You can  
come back to my place, My mom won't even know."

Gil walked into his dark and flipped on the light, "You thirsty" he turned to Catherine? Hungry"

Catherine shrugged " Not really. A little tired."

Gil nodded and motioned for her to follow.

"Gil are you sure about this, I mean, I don't have to sleep here, if your mom is..."

Gil cut her off "don't worry about it. She might be pleased to see I actually have a girl friend"

Catherine looked up at him.

"not what I meant." he mumbled " I meant that , you're" he stammered " You are a girl a.. and.. your my friend.." he paused "Right?"

Catherine smiled at his embarrassment even though she was a little disappointed. " I understand what you mean, calm down."

The two headed up to the stairs and settled in his room. Gil was on the floor and he willingly gave up his bed.

"SO" Gil whispered into the silent room trying to start a conversation. " I don't mean to pry but, why didn't you want to go home?"

Catherine sighed "It's no big deal..I just..my mom brings home these guys and" she paused " They really aren't interested in her if you know what I mean."

Gil sat up " Have they ever.."

Catherine sat up to " NO, gross, but..I don't know I just hate when she brings guys home. That's all."

Gil laid back down " What about your dad? Where is he?"

Catherine shrugged " I don't know, my sister and me both have different ones, neither of us really know who he is."

Gil nodded even though she couldn't see him " Don't you want to Know."

"Not really" she replied " just one more person to judge me, and I don't need it."

There was a brief silence and she spoke again " What about you?"

Gil sat up. " He left us, me and my mom, a few months ago, remember the day I yelled at you? It was the same week, that's why I was so frustrated and snappy."

"I'm sorry" she whispered " Do you miss him?" she asked propping herself up on her shoulder to face him.

Gil shrugged " I don't know what I feel anymore."

"Do you know why he left?" she continued

Gil turned to her " My mom's been sick, she has been having trouble hearing and he got sick of her doctors appoints" he paused " Sick of me, he really didn't like that I was the brains of the family and he.. I wasn't his ideal son I guess."

Catherine sighed " I know what you mean, sometimes..most times my mom is so cold to me, I think she hates me. but I am getting to the point where I don't care anymore. That's why I ran away."

Gil flicked on the light " You ran away?"

Catherine nodded and climbed of the bed and sat on the floor wrapped in one of his sheets. " Yeah, when I was sixteen, we lived in Montana, I got in this huge fight with my mom, my grades were slipping I had a rock star boyfriend, she hated him and one night we just packed up and we got on a bus." she stretched out and grabbed a pillow. " It didn't last long, I and I came home."

Catherine watched as Gil turned the light back off and again they were in the dark.

"Catherine?" Gil whispered

"hmm?" she replied half asleep

"Are you and Eddie breaking up?"

"mmm" she moaned

Gil frowned at his missed chance and closed his eyes tomorrow he would try again.

TBC


	4. 4

Title: Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.  
(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met,  
and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

Chapter 4

* * *

"You should have asked me out sooner!" Catherine giggled " Actually you never really asked me at all, but if you had asked that night we could have spent alot more of our Christmas break together."

"What do you mean sooner, How could I compete with all those guys and yes I did ask you out eventually" he paused taking the book from her.

Catherine smiled " You didn't , we just kind of hooked up, remember?"

Gil nodded as he found the picture " Yeah, it was the third week of January and we were on the ski trip."

"The two day ski trip you didn't want to go on" she added

"Well ,I didn't know how to ski and then I sprained my ankle anyway."

Catherine burst into laughter "that's right you did, because you didn't know how to stop."

"You took me on a intermediate hill, when I told you I had to on he hill for beginners."

Still laughing uncontrollably Catherine spoke " Yeah but the beginner hill wasn't even a hill, it was a little lump in the ground. and I showed you how to stop anyway so no excuses."

Gil sighed " I guess it was a good thing I did sprain my ankle because then we were able to have that whole day to ourselves."

Catherine calmed down " Yeah, I have to agree that day was really romantic."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Come on Gil!" Catherine whined " Don't be such a chicken " Just wait for the chair,put your butt in it and you'll be at the top of the hill before you know it."

This had been the fourth time Gil slide away from the chair lift in fear that he might get stuck on it or fall off of it.

"Catherine" he defended himself " I don't know how to ski, and I really need to be on the small hill." he pointed back " The hill for the beginners"

Catherine shook her head " I taught you how to stop, now " she pointed " Butt in the chair and when we get to the top just bend your knees, just like we practiced."

Gil groaned he wasn't going to win so he might as well give up. When the chair lift came he seated himself smoothly and the chair inched to the top of the hill.

"What was I thinking coming on this trip anyway, I should be at home studying!"

Catherine chuckled " Gil, midterms are over relax, and have some fun besides, I asked you to come and you can't say no to me and you know it."

Gil smiled , he knew she was right, and he was having fun regardless of not knowing how to ski.

"You ready" she turned to him as her ski's touched the ground and the two jumped off.

"Here we go!" she called as she drifted forward down the hill. It only took her a minute or so to reach the bottom.

Gil followed behind her trying to keep up,at first he was doing okay. " This isn't so bad " he said to himself. " I'm almost at the bottom." and then he was. He hit the bottom of the hill and tried to stop just like she showed him but instead his leg jerked sideways and it sent him tumbling forward and he landed with a thud.

Catherine tried not to laugh but honestly it was a site to see, She unhooked her boots from her skis and ran to his side " Gil!" she giggled " Are you okay?"

Gil sat up " It's not funny" she snapped " I think I broke my ankle!"

Catherine nodded " Let me help you get your skis off. Here give me your poles"

Gil handed her poles and could still see the large grin on he face. " Shut up" he whined trying not to laugh with her, but by the time they hobbled back to his cabin he was laughing along with her.

Catherine helped Gil get settled and dried off and they both sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"SO?" Catherine turned to him " What should we do?"

Gil sighed " I'm sorry, Cath you don't have to sit here with me, you can go back out if you want."

Catherine shook her head "I'm fine besides. It won't be the same with out you anyway." he paused " I have something for you though" she smiled " I guess I could give it to you now."

Catherine disappeared into the bedroom and came back with her bag. " I had this for you, it's sort of a really late Christmas gift."

She handed him the bag

Gil pulled out two large text books.

"Forensic Entomology Volume 2 and Forensic Entomology Special Edition" Gil paused and looked up at her " These must have cost a fortune! Catherine, I have been looking for these everywhere how did you know?"

Catherine smiled " That night I stayed at your house I saw your collection was missing Volume 2 and I thought that you might want it and then I found the Special Edition the man I got it from said they use it in University so I thought since you're going to be going there you could get a head start, not that you need it!"

"Catherine this..this is amazing, thank you some much! " he paused " I guess I can give you yours then?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow " You did have to Gil." she scolded

"I wanted to" he smiled getting up on one foot and hopping to his room.

Minutes later he hopped back and handed her and long black box.

"It's nothing much, but when I saw it I thought it might look pretty on you, I mean you don't need anything to make you look pretty you just are but,I thought...just open it"

Catherine flipped the top open and inside the box was a silver chain, at the end of it was a small letter 'c' pendant encrusted with small jems, the color of her birth stone.

"C" he whispered " For Catherine. But I guess you figured it out."

Catherine looked up at him " Gil, you said it wasn't much, why..how can you afford this?"

Gil shrugged " Don't worry about it, I had a job and I had all this extra cash and you're my best friend..your my only friend and I wanted you to have it..I wanted you to have something special from me."

Catherine wiped away a tear " I don't know what else to say Gil thank you so much, I love it. it's beautiful."

"Just like you." whispered

Catherine took it out of the box and turned her back to him to help put it on.

"Let's see" Gil called

Catherine turned around tears still in her eyes a smile still on her face.

"Does it look okay?"

Gil nodded, his face just inches from hers " Yeah, it looks great. " he paused " Catherine? Do you belive in love at first sight?"

Catherine nodded

"Catherine I think I'm in love with you"

Catherine nodded once more

"Catherine? Can I kiss you?"

Another nod

Gil took a deep breath and leaned. It was only a second later that their lips crashed together, at first it was just a small, light kiss, but it was growing intense by the second.

minutes later Gil pulled away

"I'm sorry, if that was bad,..I never..I have never done that before."

Catherine lips were still pursed and her eyes were still closed

"Catherine?" he called to her

her eyes shot open " No one's ever kissed me like that before" she confessed " It was amazing" she smiled as she began to cry again.

Gil pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her and that was how they stayed through most of the night.

* * *

END OF FLASH BACK

"I felt so safe in your arms " Catherine whispered " And being there with you felt so right, I never had that before..feeling like nothing in the world could hurt me."

Gil hugged her and smiled " I felt the same way, me holding you, it might seem weird because we were so young but when I had you next to me it was like there was a part of me being filled you know, like my empty space was suddenly not empty."

"yeah " she replied " and I never told you this but when we got back and you dropped me off that day my mom and I got into a fight about you."

Gil leaned in with interest " Really..about me?"

Catherine nodded " Yeah, when we fell asleep in your cabin, the chaperone for mine called my mom and told he I had spent the night in one of the male cabin's. It was horrible, probably the worse fight we ever had.."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Catherine kissed Gil good bye and ran into her house. She carried her bag up to her room and went to find her sister.

"She's out!" A voice yelled up the stairs.

Catherine joyfully bounced down the stairs. As soon as she saw her mother who was sitting at the kitchen table she knew something was wrong.

"Sit!" he mother commanded before Catherine could even ask what was happening.

Catherine sat down.

"Are you having sex with that boy?" her mother got right to the point.

Catherine was taken aback. " What?"

"don't play dumb with me!" her mother yelled " One minute your with Eddie, and now I find out you spent the night in a cabin with some joke named Gil Grissom."

"How did.." Catherine began

"It doesn't matter how I know! Are you sleeping with him?"

Catherine shook her head no.

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes, your sleeping with him I know it"

Catherine shook her head again " NO,I'm not, I'm not sleeping with him and I wasn't sleeping with Eddie!" she defended herself.

"That's bull, it's just in your nature."

Catherine looked hurt " What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my daughter is nothing but a slut!"

Catherine stood up from the table " Mom, don't say those things."

"Why ?" she snapped " It's the truth, I knew you would be trouble from day one!" she got up from hr chair and went to Catherine's side. " You'll stay away from that boy, you'll go back with Eddie and you'll make him happy like a girlfriend is supposed to!"

Catherine shook her head " NO! You can't make me be with Eddie! I love Gil, and he loves me and you can't keep us apart. Do you hear me!" Catherine screamed back.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right!" her mother grabbed her arm. " Eddie is the best thing for you! That loser isn't. You'll keep away from that boy or else!"

Catherine ripped her arm from her grip. " NO! I won't! " she snapped back

Catherine's mother had, had enough and before Catherine knew what was what her mother's hand was leaving a red print across her cheek.

Catherine stood there stunned staring a her mother and holding her cheek. " I hate you! Catherine whispered " I HATE YOU!" she screamed this time and ran out of the house.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe she said those things to you, I could never imagine talking like that to Lindsey." Gil commented as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I know, I was just as shocked, she used to say things to me all the time but when she called me those names it was ..It hurt so much, and she was so wrong, I never slept with Eddie then, and you and I weren't. She just never really knew me, she still doesn't!"

Gil pulled her into a hug

"It's not a big deal anymore, and you shouldn't be worried about what she thinks. Everyone loves you for you, and if it means anything at all I know exactly who you are."

Catherine smiled as he pulled her into a kiss

"I like that" she replied " I like that you know."

TBC


	5. 5

Title: Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.

(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met,

and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

Chapter 5

* * *

"Do you ever miss it?" Catherine asked handing the cup of coffee she got from the break room.

Gil looked up from the book and took the mug she was handing him. " Miss what?"

"High school..seriously. there were bad times but in general would you ever go back?"

Gil shrugged " I never really thought about. I mean there maybe things that I would have wanted to do different but then the outcome at the end would be different so honestly I don't think I would want to go back. I like being here now. " he smiled

There was a brief silence between the two before Warrick came to the door.

"Hey Cath" he walked in with a bouquet of flowers. " These were dropped off for you, I was going past the desk so I grabbed them."

Catherine looked over at Gil as she took the yellow roses from Warrick.

"Gil? " she sat next to him " What are you doing?"

Gil put his mug down and put his chin on her shoulder " Nothing" he replied " You like?"

Catherine nodded " I always love getting flowers."

Gil kissed her cheek " Like on Valentine's day?"

Catherine turned to him " of course, you got me roses just like this, you cooked me dinner, then you burnt it and then we had pancakes, and that was our first time together" she smiled

* * *

FLASHBACK

Catherine walked into to homeroom ten minutes late and flopped down in her seat. He hadn't seen Gil yet,and it was Valentine's Day, she hadn't had time to eat breakfast and her mom had got in her face and caused another fight and worst of all, the only seat left was next to Eddie.

"Miss Grey, you're late did you sign in at the office?"

Catherine nodded at the teacher before rolling her eyes.

The teacher continued with her lesson and Catherine caught up.

"I called you last night" Eddie whispered to her

Catherine sighed and ignored him and flipped the page in her math book.

"Here" he smiled handing her a single rose " Happy Valentines day"

Catherine scoffed " I'm not you're girlfriend so what is this?"

Eddie didn't reply

"I don't want it, leave me alone."

"Look Cath, I'm sorry, for what ever I did for you to dump me and leave me for that weirdo, but I want you back I need you!"

"Eddie I-"

"Miss Grey! Mr Willows! If you are not here to learn, then leave!"

Catherine looked up at the teacher

"NOW"

She gritted her teeth and slammed her math book shut, with Eddie close behind her Catherine stormed out of the room.

"Great! Could this day get any worse?" she screamed heading down the hall to her locker.

"Cath Stop!" Eddie grabbed her arm " Talk to me!"

"What do you want Eddie, were done, I can't be with, you don't.." she paused " You didn't have any faith in me, you didn't think about what I wanted, you just.."

Eddie cut her off " I miss you, and if this is about Steph you need to hear me out, I never got her into drugs, she did that all on her own, her parents assumed you got her into it and they moved to Chicago to get her help, I had nothing to do with it."

"That's not why Ed!" she protested " That's not the only thing, me and you..were not right for each other."

"So in a whole year you never felt it?"

Catherine as confused " What?"

"Tell me right now, you never loved me, that you were never happy."

Catherine sighed " I can't Ed, but that's not the point!"

Eddie handed her the rose again "I love you and we are right for each other, you know it."

Catherine opened her mouth to reply when she saw him.

"Gil." she brushed passed Eddie " I've been looking for you." she smiled

With his hands behind his back he leaned in and kissed her.

Eddie watched from a distance as jealousy raged through him.

"Happy Valentine's Day" she whispered

"Happy Valentine's day to you too." Gil commented looking over her shoulder to see Eddie watching them "What's going on was he bothering you?" Gil questioned. " Wait shouldn't you be in math class?"

Catherine turned back and shrugged " Got kicked out and You know Eddie, he's been trying to charm since we broke up, nothing unusual."

"You sure?"

Catherine nodded " Certain"

"Okay" Gil replied seeing see was a little upset " You'll tell me if her tries anything right?"

Catherine nodded once more " Of course,we should get out of the hall."

Gil smiled "yeah but" he handed her the flowers he had hidden behind him " I want to give you these first."

"Gil these are yellow roses"

Gil nodded

"There beautiful Gil, thank you, but I don't have you're gift here, I thought we were going to do presents tonight."

"We are, these are just..there just flowers" he kissed her again " A rose for a rose."

"Oh..you're melting my heart" she smiled taking his hand in hers as they headed toward the library.

Later that night...

Catherine rang the doorbell and waited for Gil to answer. The two of them were going to spend the evening together while Gil's mother was away in California at a clinic for her hearing.

Catherine looked at her watch, she had been standing out there for almost five minutes and was getting inpatient.

It had only been a few more seconds when she saw his face peek out the side of the front room curtain and disappear.

"Gilbert Anthony Grissom you let me in there right now!" she demanded ringing the doorbell again.

Another second passed before the door slowly opened and Catherine slowly stepped inside.

"Gil?" she called closing the door behind her "Gil where are you?"

Catherine stopped in the dim light hall way to find rose petals scattered on the floor. A soft smile appeared on her face as she continued through the house to find him.

In the living room a small fire was glowing and in the background soft classical music was playing.

Still following the path of rose petals she was lead to the kitchen where a table was set for two, candles were lit, and Gil was wearing dress pants and a shirt and a black bow tie.

He was leaning against the counter with a grin on his face and a rose in his hand.

"What is all this?" she whispered walking up to him " It looks amazing Gil you didn't have to do all of this for me."

Gil nodded and handed her the rose " I know, but you're worth it and I love you, besides I like doing this stuff." Gil smiled and leaned in allowing his forehead to rest against hers, taking her hands in his .

"It's very romantic" she replied as she gazed into his eyes " You're very romantic." she paused " Gil? umm..what's burning?"

Gil pulled back letting go of her hands.

"No" he ran to the oven and dropped the door open. " No!" he shouted " Damn it!"

Taking the pan out of the oven he dropped it in the sink and allowed the smoke to settle and the dish to cool.

Catherine walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder " What ..was it?" she whispered trying to hold back the laughter.

Gil turned to her " you think this is funny do you?"

Catherine just shook her head

"It was pot roast" he admitted " and I thought I knew what I was doing obviously I had no clue." he flopped down at the table a little disappointed.

Catherine followed him and sat in his lap. " Gil sweetie it's not that big a deal, just pot roast right?"

Gil shrugged " I wanted this to be special, I wanted to cook for you and.."

Catherine put her finger to his lips " Shh..I like my pot roast black." she teased as she planted her lips on his.

Soon the burnt pot roast was forgotten and the kiss they were locked in was growing more and more intense.

It as Gil who broke the kiss.

"What?" Catherine was a little confused " What's wrong?"

Gil shook his head " Nothing" he took her hand and led her to the living room. " It's just more comfortable in here" he paused "and it doesn't smell like burnt pot roast"

Catherine giggled and as soon as they hit the couch the kiss continued. Within seconds the kiss had escalated. Catherine had pulled Gil forward and he now rested on top of her, her hands were running up and down his back, and his hands were doing there own exploring.

"Cath.." Gil whispered " Cath.."

Catherine stopped and pulled back " What's wrong?"

"Aren't you hungry, don't you want to eat?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow. " Not right now, besides I like this better"

"But I don't ..think..we should.." he stammered

Catherine sat up "You don't want to be with me?"

"No..no that's not it..god I want to be with you so bad but..I'm not re, I don't think..I don't" he tried again

"You're not ready?" she asked trying to figure out what he was saying

"No no..that's not it , I am ready..I just...This is so dumb" he murmured

"What is it then?"

Gil sighed " You're going to think I am a loser for telling you this but...I'm..I'm a virgin..there I said" he sighed resting back on the couch " I've never done this and I don't want to do it wrong and "

Catherine cut him off " What do you mean do it wrong, How would I even know if you did it wrong?" she paused " Can you... do it wrong?"

Gil shook his head " I don't know .. I have no clue and I" he stopped processing everything she had said " Wait, you've never.. you and Eddie haven't?"

Catherine shook her head " No, me and Eddie never...had sex..I'm right up there with you, just as much a virgin."

Gil sighed " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, it's just that Eddie is ..well..he's Eddie Willows..and you're..you know..I just...No I should have never assumed."

Catherine smiled and took his hand in hers " It's okay, every one does , like my mom.."

"What do you mean?" he replied

Catherine shrugged it off " Nothing..This is kinda weird you want to eat?"

Gil nodded " What should we eat, I shouldn't cook anymore, I just burn.."

Catherine smiled and lead him back to the kitchen " No more pot roast.." she paused " What about pancakes?"

Gil furrowed his brow " For dinner?"

Catherine nodded " You never eaten pancakes for dinner?"

"NO" he replied " Breakfast."

"Oh, I see..well be spontaneous then.."

Gil smiled " Okay, but I am making them so you just have a seat."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Were you serious that you had never eaten pancakes other then at breakfast?"

Gil nodded " I was, my mom was strict,breakfast food for breakfast, dinner food for diner"

Catherine scrunched up her fast "What? My mom was strict too, but she didn't give damn what I ate or when."

"Why are you complaining, as I recall you loved my pancakes and you still do!"

* * *

FLASHBACK

After finishing up with their dinner Gil placed the dishes in the sink and took Catherine by the hand.

"Shouldn't we clean those up, I don't want you to scramble around to clean after I leave." Catherine asked a he led her

Gil turned to her after sitting her on the couch " Don't worry about it,I wash dishes all the time, it's not a lot." he paused " Stay right here, I'll be right back"

Before she could ask where he was going he disappeared from the room.

Moments later he returned with a neatly wrapped package surrounded by a red ribbon.

With her gift in hand, she waited for Gil to sit next to her before she spoke.

"So, I didn't know what to get you, cause your not really a trinket kind of guy, do you remember back in November when you did that report on the monarch butterfly and the class went to that conservatory and you said about wanting to start a collection?"

Gil nodded as she handed him the box and began pulling away at the wrap.

"It's not much, it was the only Monarch they had so I thought since that one was you're favorite you should start your collection with it."

Gil looked up at her stunned beyond belief " How do you always remember theses things?"

Catherine shrugged " I just did, I liked you more then you knew."

"You're amazing" he whispered " This is amazing, I can't believe..Catherine..I..thank you,I..I.." he stammered

"I get it " she smiled " You're welcome."

A small tear escaped from Gil's eye and he quickly brushed it away.

"I'm sorry" he whispered " It's just, you know me better then anyone has ever known me and it means..it means so much to me.." With that Gil pulled her into a hug.

A few minutes passed before Gil let go.

"I guess I should give you yours, um ..there really isn't a story with it but um..." he handed it to her

Catherine pulled on the ribbon and the package slipped open, inside was a small wooden jewelry box with gold trim and lining.

"The man at the store said that I should have it engraved, I didn't want to scare you away or make you think we were rushing ...this but I thought it might be nice to have it done too,so I had him do it,

Catherine flipped open the lid and " To Catherine, on our 1st Valentine's Day, Love always and forever, Gil."

Catherine looked up at him, tears forming " Just when I think you can't be anymore romantic...you just...I've never anything like this Gil..it's so..it's beautiful and It's so amazing that I feel like It's to good for me, "

Gil shook his head " Nothing is to good for you" he smiled brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Catherine placed the box on the table and pulled him toward her. Placing a kiss on his lips, she took his hand in hers.

"Gil" she whispered " Take me upstairs?"

Gil let out deep breath and looked deep into her eyes " Are you sure, I don't want you to think that you owe me something or that you have to do this because.."

"I don't think that," She cut him off "I want to do this for us, for me, I love you"

Gil nodded and blew out the candles. " Okay"

Gil led her upstairs and to his room, Catherine sat on the bed and watched him. Before sitting next to her he asked again.

"Cath I.. Are you sure?"

Catherine kissed him and reached for his bow tie pulling it off and dropping it to the floor was all the answer he needed from her.

Gil reached for her dress and slowly unzipped the back, soon it joined the rest of the clothes the two were wearing in a pile on the floor.

"I love you Catherine.." he whispered in her ear

" Love you too" she whispered back.

End OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"If I remember correctly you knew exactly what you were doing,so all that am I going to do it wrong talk was a waste of time."

Gil chuckled " Hey, I was scared, don't make fun.."

"I'm not" she smiled " But seriously you weren't that bad."

Gil smiled " Neither were you."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Gil was laying on his back with Catherine in his arms content with being together.

"Cath?" he whispered

"hmmm"

" You okay?"

"Yeah..are you okay?"

"mmmhm...I didn't hurt you did I?"

Catherine sat up " No" she paused " Gil...Do you think I'll be good for anything else?"

Gil sat up on his elbow " What do you mean?"

"I mean...It's just that,no one thinks I can do it, no one thinks that I can go to college or university and be a somebody."

Gil sighed " You already are a somebody, who cares what anyone else thinks anyway."

Catherine sighed and curled back up next to him " You're right, never mind, I'm just being dumb."

"No" Gil replied " Where is this coming from?"

"Someone told me that it was in my nature, I just don't want you to think of me like that."

"I don't " he whispered " And whoever said that to you doesn't know you at all."

Catherine nodded as her tears fell from her eyes and onto his chest.

"You going to be okay?" he whispered as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Yeah, thanks" she smiled to herself through the tears and slowly drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	6. 6

Title: Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.

(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met,

and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

Chapter 6

* * *

"That night was incredible, I never felt so.."she paused placing a gentle kiss on his lips " I love you, ya know." 

Gil smiled and softly caressed her cheek" Love you too." he kissed her back " And it was an amazing night, It was all amazing, just being with you gave me this great and exciting feeling."

Before Gil could even take another breath he noticed the smile on Catherine's face turn to a frown. He knew what was coming. every time they talked about the past he would try and avoid this discussion. He never did give her the reason as to why he broke it off but today she was determined to finally get an answer.

Catherine nodded " If it was that great why did you throw it all away? I mean you keep telling me you had your reasons but you never did give me a straight answer. I f we want this to work we need to be honest with each other. I know were together now but..I need to know what I did. So I won't do it ever again"

Gil sighed "Oh Cath, sweetie, It wasn't you. It was never you're fault. I had my reasons. I just didn't .." He trailed off, it was time to come to terms with what had really happened. "Okay." he began " This is what happened."

* * *

FLASHBACK 

It was somewhere around the third week of March and Gil was researching in the library during his spare period. Catherine was away from school that day on account of the flu and he wanted to get most of his work done so he could visit her after school.

Reaching for his backpack he noticed that the text book he need was nowhere in sight. Making a face to himself he let out a large sigh and headed to his car to find it.

As Gil rounded through the hallway he was abruptly stopped by the man who despised him most. Eddie Willows.

"Hey loser!" Eddie bellowed " Who let you out of the box?"

Gil didn't think twice about responding and tried to ignore and walk past.

"I'm talking to you freak!" Eddie taunted as he stepped directly in Gil's path.

Gil didn't move, instead he looked Eddie dead in the eye " That's very clever " he replied " Can I help you with something?"

Eddie scoffed " Yeah, you can stay the hell away from my girl!"

"You're girl?" Gil responded " I didn't know you had one?"

Eddie pushed him backward and into the lockers behind him "

"Catherine, you smart ass, you leave her alone, do you hear me, she's mine, you stay away from her."

Gil shook his head " What reason do I have?" he looked around him " Why? because you said so?"

"That's right, do you know who I am?"

Gil nodded " I know you had the chance of a lifetime with her and you blew, kind of like the championship football game you lost for the whole team!"

Eddie glared at him " You think you're tough?"

Gil shrugged " I know you think you are, but I don't have time for this. I have work to finish and then I have to see my girlfriend."

With that Gil brushed passed Eddie.

"You know she's just using you to get her grade. You wait, after grade she'll dump your ass, it was a part of the deal."

Gil didn't bother to turn back to him instead he continued on his way to the parking lot.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK 

"You know her was lying right, I mean that's not why your broke up with me ..is it?"

Gil shook his head " NO, gosh no! Cath, I knew Eddie was full of it, and I knew he wanted you back and would have done anything to get you. I just hate that I drove you back to him."

Catherine sighed " You didn't drive me back to him, I did it on my own, I guess you could say I was on the rebound."

Gil nodded " I still feel guilty.Both of our lives could have been different if I had stood up to him."

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Later that day Gil was on his way out of the now abandon school. He had opened up the backseat to throw his bag in when they grabbed him from behind.

"Hey, freak!" Eddie sauntered toward him as two of his friends held Gil's arms behind his back. " Not so tough now are we?"

Gil struggled against their grip " Get off me!" he tried to break free

Eddie laughed "Get off me!" he mocked " What's the matter bookworm? Scared?"

Before Gil could even consider answering him, Eddie's fist came crashing against his stomach

Instantly the two men holding him let go and Gil keeled over and landing on the ground.

Eddie didn't give him a chance to catch his breath after winding him when he brought his knee into Gil's face.

"I gave you you're warning and you brushed me off. I told you Catherine was mine, and I'm telling you this one last time to break it off with her."

Gil could feel the blood from his nose running down his face as he spit it out of his mouth. "Go to hell!" he spat back at Eddie

"What was that?" Eddie grabbed his face " I didn't hear you?"

Gil glared at him " Go to hell!" he yelled again this time spitting in Eddie's face.

"Oh!" Eddie smiled as if this were a game to him " I thought that's what you said." he then turned to his friends " Pick him up!"

The two quickly obliged and Gil was now being held up once more. Edie didn't waste any time as he continued to pummel a defense Gil.

After five or six more blows to the stomach Eddie ordered them to drop him " Let him go."

They dropped Gil to the ground. Eddie got down on his knees beside Gil " You see what I can do? Now you better break it off with her, or maybe next time you won't make it, or maybe next time, it won't be you that gets hurt."

Gil looked up at him with what little strength the had " You hurt her and I'll kill you!" he muttered

Eddie nodded " Like you did here today? Look around you Gil, you're the one who's on the ground."

With that Eddie stood up, kicked Gil one last time and climbed into his car and drove off.

Catherine was sitting on her front porch wrapped up in her blanket staring blankly at the empty road in front of her house. It was almost half past seven and Gil should have arrived by then. He had told her they would spend the night together and he would catch her up on the work he had missed that day. She had tried his home number and he hadn't answered.

Catherine waited for another hour before deciding to call it a night. She walked into her home feeling even more nausea then when she had first sat out there. The whole night she tried to sleep she wondered what had happened to Gil.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Eddie attacked you?" She stared at him feeling a little hurt that he had kept this from her all this time. " Why didn't 't you just tell me that? I asked you a few days after I got back what had happened. You told me nothing. I asked you if it was Eddie and you lied to me."

Gil sighed " I didn't want him hurt you, and I knew he would have, because he did, he did it the whole time you were with him.Just like he said he would if I didn't back off. Now I realize it wasn't worth it. He hurt you anyway."

"So that was it you just gave in to him?"

"I was never a fighter Cath , you know that. I was faced with losing you or letting him hurt you and I decided that if it was me that hurt you instead of him then it would be better for the both of us"

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Hey!" Catherine called to Gil as she entered biology " I thought you were picking me up this morning?"

Gil briefly looked up from his textbook to see her sit down and then continued reading.

"Hey? Earth to Gil what's up with you, I thought you were coming over the other night . I waited for you and you never showed, and I called you too."

Gil looked up once more

"Whoa" she paused " What happened to you?"

Gil dropped his book to the desk " Nothing, I was helping my mom pack some things and the box and the stairs got the best of me."

Catherine frowned "You fell down the stairs?"

Gil nodded " Thats what I said."

"Okay, What's with the attitude?" Catherine replied

"Gil shrugged " No attitude, I just don't want to talk right now. Gil grabbed his book bag and slowly stood up not wanting to cause anymore physical pain. " I got to get out of here. My head is spinning"

Catherine sat there stunned as to why Gil Grissom was leaving class early. " Wait up!" she called after him.

Gil didn't stop s he headed out side " Catherine go back to class you need to catch up."

Catherine stopped " Okay Gil what the hell is wrong with you? Is it Eddie?"

Gil kept walking " Is what Eddie?"

"Is Eddie the reason you're being such and asshole to me?"

"NO!" Gil replied throwing his bag in the back seat.

Catherine raced to catch up and took it upon her self to climb in the passenger side. " Then why won't you talk to me? Why are you mad at me?"

Gil slammed the steering wheel " Damn it Catherine, not every waking minute has to be spent with you, or thinking about you. I have a life too."

Catherine started at him , her heart slowly shattering. " Sorry" she whispered " I just missed you, that's all. I thought maybe we could talk"

Gil shrugged " You want to talk? Fine, I think we should break up!"

Catherine eyes went wide and she didn't know what to say " What?" was all that came out

"We ..I need a break from it, I have to take my mom, to California tomorrow, she's getting worse and there is a clinic out there that said they can take her. I am going to help her get settled, make sure everything is in order so we can sell the house."

"You're moving back to California?"

"For now. I 'll be back in a few weeks to graduate and then I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I don't understand" Catherine stammered " When did this happen, why are we breaking up? Are you not happy with me?"

Gil didn't reply and with out looking up at her her whispered to her " Cath I have to go."

Catherine nodded, her head was spinning and her heart was pounding, everything had happened so fast. Where had she gone wrong? Before she could even stop herself she had climbed out of his car and he was pulling away.

Catherine stood in the parking lot and watched him drive off.

TBC


	7. 7

Title: Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.

(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met,

and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

* * *

"It was hard letting you leave like like that, thinking I had done something wrong."

Gil sighed pulling a weeping Catherine into his embrace " I'm sorry I made you feel that way, It hurt me so much inside to have to leave like that, to have to leave at all but I was afraid for you I wouldn't have been able to forgive my self if Eddie would have hurt you in any way."

Catherine nodded as she pulled away. " Promise me, you'll never leave."

Gil nodded as he felt his own tears coming on " I promise Cath," he took her face by the chin " I promise you, I'll never leave you or hurt you ever again."

Catherine smiled as Gil wiped a stray tear of her cheek "Nothing in the world could ever make me leave you and Lindsey." he whispered into her ear " Nothing."

"It was hard for me." she admitted pulling g away once more " I hated feeling weak and helpless, I hated that I let a guy hurt me and make me feel that way, bu you weren't just any guy, you were Gil and I loved you. My mom was so pleased with herself when she found out you left, like she had something to do with it. And Eddie..well much to my surprise he was sensitive, he was there for me, that's partly why I went back with him,everything happened so fast,I thought we were happy, and then you were just gone,instantly I crumbled and then Eddie seemed like he had changed. He took me hook, line and sinker and I fell for it because I didn't want to..I didn't want be the girl who cried all day because she let the love of her life slip away."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Catherine stood there string at the empty road. Gil had disappeared into the distance but nothing could break the state of shock she was in.

Eddie watched from is car in satisfaction.The look on Catherine's face told him Gil had obeyed his every command and Catherine would be his again.

"Catherine?" Eddie called climbing out of the diver's side. "Catherine sweetie what's the matter?" he pretended.

Catherine slowly turned to him, confusion written all over her face. " I don't know .." she began " I don't know what I did." she whispered

"Cath.." he took her face in his hands " What do you mean, what's going on?"

Catherine backed away from him " I have to ..I have to.." she stammered. " I need to.." before she could finish her sentence tears washed over her and she broke down.

Again Eddie was smiling to himself with satisfaction " Here." he reached out his hand " You should go home, let me take you home."

Catherine hesitated for a moment, but Eddie was right, she did need to get away from the school and she was in no state to walk. "Okay" she whispered wiping her face

"Thank you."

The ride to her home was completely silent until he reached her driveway.Catherine turned to climb out of the car when he stopped her "Catherine?"

She stopped and turned "I just want you to know that, that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to.."

Catherine nodded and slightly smiled " I know Eddie" she whispered "Thank you for the ride."

Eddie nodded " If you don't want to walk tomorrow, just call me I can come get you. If you want, that's if you feel like going back."

Catherine nodded " I 'll call you, and let you know."

"Okay" he waved to her " I'll see you." as she turned and headed inside

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

"I regret it so much." he whispered " Everything could have been different, but then again, you got Lindsey and any life without her wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be complete"

Catherine nodded " That's true, Lindsey's the best thing to every happen to me." she smiled " Lindsey and You. If hadn't had Lindsey, I probably still be a drug addict, I probably be dead."

"Let's not think about that. Your here and you're happy..." he paused " You are happy right?"

Catherine nodded as she sipped her refreshed mug of coffee " I'm very happy."

"Me too." Gil replied " But it doesn't change the fact that Eddie used you and lied to you."

"I was in a vulnerable state Gil, it's not all his fault, as much of a jerk that he was, it really wasn't all him." I mean it was me who called him first and it was me who asked him to come over that night , it was me who asked him to be my new science partner. Big mistake that was. I was confused and angry... at you"

"Yeah, maybe so but he should have never taken advantage of your vulnerable state..."

"But it was about what he wanted..it was all about getting me back.. so he did."

Gil nodded " I guess I can't blame him, you are one of a kind."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Catherine sat locked in her room staring at the picture of her and Gil when they had gone on skiing trip. The day everything began for her, for him..for them.

As the memories of that day faded she looked around her dark empty bedroom. Here she was alone and confused and to be honest..afraid.

Already a week and a half had passed. Gil never called her, he didn't write, she didn't know if he had even made it to California. She was worried, and angry and sad all at the same time. She wanted to scream out loud and tear up anything and everything he had given to her. She wanted to forget him and at the same time she wanted to remember him. She wanted to hug him and hold him and at the same time she wanted to smack him and scream at him. She ripped the picture in her hand as fresh tears streamed down her face, her hands trembled as she stared him in the eye. She decided in a split second that she would be angry at him, she threw the picture frame in hand across the room and listened as it shattered in the pieces. And again the room was silent.

Gil stared at he wall of his now empty home. Truth be told he had driven his mother back to California and had came straight home two days after she was settled in. He had been back almost six full days and hadn't left his house. In his hand he gripped the wooden cased Monarch butterfly that Catherine had given him on Valentine's day. His heart ached inside of him as he sat back in his bed and closed his eyes. He could see her ad he could hear her and he wanted so much to hold her and touch her and tell her just ho much he really did love her and how Eddie had threatened her safety and taken his away. He wanted to call her and tell her he was sorry. But how could he. The longer he waited the harder it became ..so he did nothing at all.

Not wanting to have to deal with the pain anymore he went to his desk drawer and pulled out a envelope. Weeks before he had received a job offer in San Francisco, where he could still study for classes and work in his spare time. He had decide he wasn't going to take it unless she could go with him but now with the sudden turn of events he decided he was going to go. It was easier for him to run away from her then to have to face her.

Three weeks had passed and still n word from him Gil. As she spent most of her days alone or being consoled by Eddie, she decided she wasn't going to cry anymore. She had stopped going to biology class and her grades began to drop and with one a month left of school she didn't care even if she graduated.

Catherine stood in front of her mirror adjusting her cheer leading uniform.. With one last glance she sighed and headed out of her room.

Down in the living room was her mother. " I see you have finally come to you're senses" she smirked " You should have never broken up with Eddie in the first place, you are lucky he took you back, don't screw it up again."

Catherine nodded " I won't" she whispered and ran out side to Eddie who was waiting in his car.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.

(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met,

and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

* * *

" I thought that was it for us." she turned and smiled " I really believed that I was never going to see you again.It hurt a lot but I decided I was strong and that I could get over it and then.."

Gil tilted his head. " And what?"

"And then you should up, and I found out you had been back the whole time and you were avoiding me. I suddenly got this feeling you and I were going to get back together. That everything was going to be fine. And then you told me you were..." she paused " well you know what happened."

* * *

FLASH BACK"

Catherine sat in the back of math class twisting her finger in her hair.

"Hey babe?" Eddie leaned over and rubbed her leg " Wanna get out of here?"

Catherine shrugged " And do what?"

Eddie smiled " What ever you want."

Catherine shook her head " Not really, I mean if you just want to go make out again than to be honest I 'd rather stay here and maybe learn something. Besides I can't miss anymore day's I am way over my limit and if I want to get out of this stupid school then I have to graduate. Something you won't do if you don't pay attention."

Eddie sighed " Cath, you already know you passed and besides we had this talk about college and university, remember?"

Catherine glared at him " Whatever." she whispered.

Before Eddie could reply the bell rang and Catherine grabbed her books and headed out before him.

"Cath!" he called from behind " wait up Where's the fire?"

Catherine turned around " I have to get to practice I'll see you later tonight!"

Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. " Okay" he smiled kissing her on the lips " See you."

Catherine changed into her uniform and headed out to the field with her teammates in tow. As she walked close behind them she could hear the chatter ahead. They were all taking about prom.

"Hey Cath?"

Catherine stopped in her tracks in front of one of the other cheer leaders " What's up?"

The girl smiled at her " Is Eddie taking you to the prom?"

Catherine nodded " yeah" she replied hesitantly " I guess. I mean he hasn't asked yet."

The girl turned to the other group " He hasn't asked her yet ladies, maybe there's still a chance."

The second girl, who was a year younger then Catherine stepped forward " yeah right!" she snapped " when it to comes to you Eddie 's blind.Personally I don't see it"

Catherine glared at her but didn't reply, she had been through this before and she was tired of having to defend her self for no reason.

"Don't mind her." a third girl stepped forward named Rachael " she's just jealous cause you have it all."

Catherine smiled " I don't have anything more then you do." Catherine paused " We showed start, we have a lot to learn., and I have to pick someone to replace me."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Oh! You have no idea how much that girl hated me!" she shrieked " And I don't even really know wht.." she turned back to Gil as she pointed out her picture.

Gil smirked

"What?" Catherine replied " I'm serious. she hated me for no reason at all."

Gil nodded " maybe it was because she was jealous of you!"

Catherine sighed " I don't like that, girl's were always like that. So I spent the rest of practice being sneered at and hated, by Rachael and then you showed up and dropped a bomb on me!"

* * *

FLASHBACK

Catherine was heading down the hall and back to the change rooms when she saw him cleaning out his locker. At first she stopped and closed her eyes. She had sworn her eyes were playing tricks on her but when she opened them again he was still there and much to her surprise he was staring back at her.

Taking a deep breath she continued down the hall and stopped when she reached him.

"Hi." she whispered. " When did you get back?"

Gil smiled " I got back a few weeks ago, I was..." he paused " I was getting things settled, my house sold and I need temporary housing until I move."

Catherine nodded " you're moving..back to California right?"

Gil shook his head and grabbed another book from his locker " No, I got a job offer and I was accepted at the university in San Fransisco, I am going to to studying and working, maybe even teaching."

Catherine smiled she was happy for him even though knowing that he was leaving broke her heart. " That's great." she smiled " That's what you've always wanted so...congrats."

Gil nodded " thanks."

"What about you?" he replied " did you hear anything back from your schools you applied to?"

Catherine tried to avoid the question and changed the subject. " So when do you leave?"

Gil continued to fill his bag " I have to set up my loft next week and then they want me to come up for summer program so as soon as possible with in the next week probably."

Catherine just stared at him. How could he be so calm, how could he talk to her like nothing special had happened between them. " What about prom..I now you weren't one for dancing and parities but you have to go prom" she paused " and Graduation, you'll be there right?"

Gil shrugged not showing any emotion. " I don't know, you're right, i hate dancing and parties and well, my exams are all in two days but I already know I passed." he paused wondering to himself why she had quickly changed the topic " So ..did you hear back yet?"

Cathrine shrugged " I decided I'm not going to go . Eddie doesn't think.."

Gil stopped her " You're with Eddie again?"

Catherine sighed " He's been helping me get through..." she stopped " He's been there for me. You didn't want me anymore.. and he does so.."

Gil sighed " So it was his decision?"

Catherine glared at him " What? Not going to school, to be a somebody? I don't need it. If wanting to be happy is just going to get me hurt in the long run, then I don't want to have it."

Gil raised an eyebrow "You know you can do it, not matter what anyone says."

Catherine sighed " Whatever." she turned to walk away but he stopped her.

"Catherine." he reached for her.

"No, you don't get to have the last word. You let me Gil, you broke up with me and then you just took off,"

Gil dropped his head " I'm sorry."

Catherine scoffed " You have been back this whole time and you never even.. you just avoided me. I thought that.." she paused " never mind Gil, it doesn't matter anymore. It's only been a month but that's all it took, and everything is different. I'm glad you're dream is coming true for you. "

"Thanks" he whispered not wanting to look up at her and let her see him crying.

Catherine turned to leave and stopped once more. " I think I should give this back to you." she reached around her neck and pulled of the locket she had gotten from him on Valentine's day. Eddie would go nuts if he knew I kept your things, so...I don't want seem bitter but I can't keep it."

Gil refused to take the locket from her, but he didn't verbally protest.

"Gil..take it." she whispered trying not to break down. " Please." she wiped away some new fallen tears.

Gil didn't budge.

"GIL!" she snapped throwing it at him. " Goodbye." she whispered and turned away from him, and ran down the hall.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"That hurt so much." Gil admitted

"I know, but it had to be done.Gil,as much as I hated doing it."

"It was something I had to do for me, like a moving on ritual. Plus Eddie would have never let me keep it. I remember on prom night he found the pendant you gave me, I should have given that back to but...I don't know. That was the first time..." she paused looking up at Gil. She had realized he had never heard the story. " That night, before prom was the first time Eddie ever hit me."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Eddie" she protested " I'm really not feeling well, I don't think I should go."

Eddie shook his head in frustration. " Catherine it's prom night, you can't just not show up."

Catherine scoffed " I can if I'm sick Eddie and I told you I was, yesterday, and I also told you that if I felt like this tonight I wouldn't be going. I m sure you can fin d another girl to go with, it's just prom Eddie not a big deal."

Eddie glared at her " I bought you a damn corsage, and I rented a limo, you are not screwing me out of this night, you own this night."

Catherine sighed. " I'm not sleeping with you and that's the only reason you're mad that I'm not going. Let me remind you that I never said I was ever going to prom and I never said I was going to go all the way with you."

"So you bought a prom dress and then decided you weren't going?"

Catherine didn't reply

"Oh I see you bought the dress thinking that freak was going to take you? Get real Cath, he knew better then to show up to prom with you"

"Fine Eddie, whatever, I'm not going."

Eddie chuckled to himself " You don't get it do you?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the couch. " Get up and get dressed." he pulled her through the house and up the stairs. " Hurry up!" he snapped " I through screwing around with you."

Catherine turned to Eddie as he gripped her arm "Eddie stop it! that hurts" she protested trying to pull away

Eddie spun her around and glared at her deep in the eyes

Catherine pulled away when he let go and disappeared into her room.

An hour later she emerged from her room, dressed and ready for the prom. she walked down the stairs with the silver chain in her hand " Eddie." she whispered hesitantly " could you help me with this?"

Eddie took the chain from her and was about to put it around her neck when he stopped " Where did you get this?"

Catherine froze" ahh.. it was..."

"It's was from that jerk wasn't it?"

Catherine turned to face him " It was just a.."

Eddie didn't wait for and explanation, he raised his hand and slapped her.

Catherine froze in fear. She had never seen this side of him before and it scared her. " Eddie I'm sorry" she whispered taking it off "I wasn't thinking and it was rude of me to wear it out with you."

Eddie nodded " Don't let it happen again."

Catherine nodded "I''m sorry"

"Now" he smiled " Go fix yourself up and let's go have some fun."

Catherine nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Once inside she stared at her reflection in the mirror as the bruise formed around her eye.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

: Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.

(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met,

and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

Chapter 9

Catherine sat alone at the round dining table while Eddie made the rounds to his football buddies. As she looked around at all of her other school mates it was clear to her that there were all enjoying themselves. She wished she could be enjoying her time, but she wasn't. Her head was spinning and her stomach ached. She had told Eddie she wasn't feeling well but he had demanded she go with him. The real thing that was on her mind was the fact that Eddie had hit her.

As she continued to sit alone her thoughts drifted off of Eddie's act of violence and back to where that always ended up. O n Gil."

She sighed silently to herself and wondered if he had any intentions of showing up to the prom. Before she could run through the reasons of why he wouldn't show up she caught a glimpse of him front the corner of her eye.

As he entered through the arch covered doors, her heart jumped and she slowly climbed to her feet, she took on glance around to check for Eddie and then she slowly made her way to him.

Gil stopped just short of the doorway and looked around. Instantly he felt her eyes on him and before he could turn to spy she was already standing to great him. Gil took a deep breath and was prepared to approach her when he spotted Eddie glaring at him from a short distance.

Gil quickly changed his mind and turned around to the girl who was slowly walking up behind him.

Catherine was steps away when she say a petite brunette link her arm with his and quickly pulled him toward the dance floor. As she dragged him in to the crowd all he could do was turn and watch as Catherine disappeared.

Instantly her heart lurched, her eyes began to water, she began to sweat and her hands began to tremble. Seeing him with someone else was killing her. She couldn't take much more and was ready to turn and run out of the room when a spot light shone on her and she heard her name being called.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You looked beautiful that night" Gil whispered in to her ear as they turned to the page where she and Eddie had their prom king and queen picture posted.

Catherine sighed " I wish you could have been my prom king" she replied

Gil chuckled " I wish you could have been my queen."

Catherine quickly sat up " S how did you end up bringing Cheryl to the prom..you hate dances and dancing..and socializing" she paused.." and people" she added

Gil shrugged " I don't hate people, and I don't hate socializing , I just preferred to spend my time alone...and then I met you.Plus she asked me!"

Catherine quickly looked at him " Get out!" she exclaimed

Gil nodded and furrowed his brow " What do you mean, I'm and irresistible guy."

Catherine nodded " Yes but you were my guy."

Gil pulled her back into him " I know, but it killed me to see you with Eddie and I couldn't show up to prom alone. I guess I said yes to her so I could have a excuse to be in the same lace as you..to see you."

Catherine smiled " Really?"

Gil nodded " Of course..and when I saw you up there getting your crown and everyone was watching you, I thought to my self..look at his beautiful women..I don't deserve her and it just made it easier for me to go, I had to get out of their so I left and then I turn and see you running after me."

Catherine "I missed you, I was scared and angry, I was miserable and I thought if I could just get to you once more and make you listen, then you would take me back."

FLASHBACK

Catherine looked down on the crowd in front of her as the crown was placed on her head. In the back she could see Gil, but Cheryl wasn't with him.

She watched his as he watched her and wondered what he was thinking. When she say him turn away and walk out of the room she turned to Eddie who had a huge smile on his face as if he had no idea the two of them were going to win. She then turned back to the crowd and took the crown of her head. " I don't deserve this" she spoke up " I'm not anyone special, I'm just Catherine and I'm not you're prom queen, nothing about me screams prom queen. so.". she turned to Eddie, I can't accept this." she handed him the crown and ran of stage.

Out in the parking lot as she caught up with him.

"Gil!" she called tears streaming down her face " Why are you leaving?" she called to him " I don't understand what did I do?"

Gil shook his head " Cath you didn't do anything ..go back inside."

Catherine head and refused " No. Not until you tell me the truth, I'm sorry for what ever it is that I did but I love you, I don't understand and I thought you were in love with me, you said you loved me ."

Gil nodded " Catherine please" he whispered not answering her question. " I have an early morning tomorrow I have to go"

" Please don't leave me."

Gil sighed " Catherine, I have to do this...for you ..." he replied " I'm sorry.

"You keep saying that and I don't now why. Why do you have to leave for me?"

Gil took her hand in his and pulled her to his limo that was waiting " Get in" he whispered

Catherine climbed in and watched as he did the same

"Oh Catherine I love you so much" he cupped her face " I love and I have never ever felt like this before."

"So why are you leaving?"

"I have to..I'm always going to love you. No one will ever have my heart." he smiled wiping a tear from her cheek " I promise you"

Catherine shook her head" Will you be at grad?" she whispered

Gil nodded " I' can come back."

Catherine nodded " I really want you to be there."

Gil smiled " Okay" he kissed her " I love you."

Catherine kissed him back " I love you too."

Catherine let go of Gil's hand and climbed out of the limo. As he drove off she felt the same painful, and helpless feeling she had felt the day he said it was over. All that she knew now was that he still loved her. So why was he still leaving?

"Cath?"

Catherine turned around " Eddie? What are you doing out here" she wiped her tears away and headed toward him.

"I would ask you the same thing but I saw you get out of the limo."

Catherine nodded " He just wanted to say goodbye" she replied

"Oh is he going somewhere?" he asked

"Catherine did you sleep with him"

Catherine looked up at Eddie "What are you talking about?"

Eddie smirked " Don't give me that, you know what I asked."

Catherine shook her head " I don't just sleep with guys" she paused " You know that"

Eddie nodded " That's not what I asked!"

Catherine sighed " Eddie, I'm tired and sick and I want to go home."

Eddie nodded " Fine, you want to ruin my night to because you have"

Catherine backed away " Never mind Eddie STAY!" " she screamed " I'll walk!"

Eddie pulled her back " You're not walking get in the limo. He'll take us back to my house."

Catherine protested " No, I want to go home Eddie, I don't want to go to you're place, just take me home."

Eddie nodded " Whatever!" he snapped as she slammed the limo door shut

END OF FLASHBACK

"Eddie thought he was going to get lucky that night. he had it all planned, you know he refused to the let the limo driver take me home and we had a big fight."

Gil sat up " He didn't try to.."

Catherine shook her head " Not entirely but it was there and he wanted it. I punched him a few times and ran off. I ended up walking home and I cried myself to sleep. I did that alot..at night.. and then grad came and I watched for you the whole ceremony, I kept wishing in my head that you would just show up and sweep me with you. But you never showed. I promised my self if I ever saw you again I would never forgive you for not being there but I couldn't stay mad at you.""

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Gil replied "I should have been there that night and I should have been there at grad, I wanted to be there so much and I couldn't do it. I couldn't say good bye again."

FLASHBACK

Catherine took her assigned seat in the crowd and waited for the ceremony to begin. Every so often she would look a few rose ahead of her to the empty chair that was reserved for Gil . Hoping in her heart that he was running late and would show up any minute she kept focus and listened as the Valedictorian read his speech.

Before she knew it she was up on stage being handed her diploma. She quickly looked down at the crowd and saw that Gil's seat was still empty.

Catherine crowded around her graduating class for their group picture still completely heart broken that Gil had not shown up. Not having any other reason to stay after ceremony she cleaned out her locker and headed out of the school for the last time.

"Cath!" Eddie ran after her " Great news baby!"

Catherine turned to him showing little or no enthusiasm. " What news" she murmured

Eddie frowned " What's with the attitude?"

Catherine shook her head but didn't reply

Eddie shrugged her off " Whatever, I just caught wind of a great studio that I could get a great job at in the music business."

Catherine scoffed " The music business?"

Eddie nodded " Yeah, I have an interview next week. so go home and pack up your things, were moving to Vegas."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Our past, Our present, Our future.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own em yada yada yada yada ya.

(No seriously I don't anything..)

Summary: A flashback in time.. to when Gil and Catherine first met,

and the events that led them to where they are today.

It's be done before..but I'm doing it again! (heheh)

Chapter 10

"I can't believe you just moved to Vegas? Just like that?" Gil asked closing the yearbook.

Catherine pulled away from his embrace " Yeah, I did." she whispered " You left, and my mom was on my case all the time, my sister was moving out. She was going to leave me there with my mom and loser boyfriends. I had no one. With Eddie I had a way out."

"Did you ever consider going home or not going at all? I mean you're first thought?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow " You mean of Vegas?" she paused " Well considering all the things I had been through that past year, coming to Vegas was a really big thing. I thought that if I got away from everything, I would be able to forget you and I could concentrate on Eddie and our future. At first it was great but it didn't take Eddie long to screw everything up."

FLASHBACK

Catherine unlocked the door to their one bedroom apartment and disgustedly looked around her. It was the third time this week that she had come home from working a double shift at the diner to find Eddie passed out on the floor.

"Eddie?" she bent down and tried to wake him " Eddie!" she shrieked " Get up!"

Eddie moaned and rolled over " Cathy? Sweetie what time is it?"

Catherine stood up and glared down at him " Sweetie?" she replied sarcastically " Eddie I have been working so much overtime and everyday I've come home to find that you have done nothing all day!"

Eddie sat up " Baby I was calling around all day trying to find another studio."

Catherine scoffed " Eddie right now you don't need another studio, you just need a job.I'm nineteen years old Eddie I'm not going to keep supporting you and paying all the bills because you can't keep a job. And your too lazy to find one."

Eddie tried standing but fell back to the ground " I don't need this shit right now!" he snapped " I've been trying and you don't know what it's like. People just give in to you, you can get whatever you want!"

Catherine frowned "What are you even talking about.?" she replied as she began picking up the empty beer bottles. " I don't get treated any different then anyone else at the diner, I had to go through the same hiring process that anybody else had to go through so don't give me that crap."

"Yeah right" he mumbled " I see the way you're boss looks at you."

"Whatever Eddie just get up and do something!" She replied angrily as she headed toward the bedroom.

Once inside she slammed the door behind her and plopped down on the bed. As she sat there in the dimly it room she wondered how things had gotten so bad, so fast.

She looked around and anger welled inside her. It had been almost a year since she had left her home and since Gil had left her, it had been nine months since Eddie lost his job at the music studio. A short lived success. And eight months since she was forced to work double, sometimes even triple the shifts that she normally would have worked just so they would be able to live in this one bedroom hell hole.

Catherine fell back on the bed as a tear rolled down her cheek. All she wanted to do was go back home. But she wouldn't be able to deal with her mother. Not without Gil.

END OF FLASHBACK

"It was hard, Eddie lost his job just a fast as he had gotten it and before I knew it I was the only one making any money. I hated my job at the diner, my boss was a pervert but I couldn't live on the street and I couldn't go home. So what else did I have. Eddie was no help" she paused " At all. I was working twelve hour days in that dump and I would come home and he would be passed out , the apartment would be a mess, and I had no energy left in me but I cleaned up and by the time I got any sleep it was time to wake up for work. It was so hard, but I did what I had to do. "

"I'm sorry it was that hard, I never realized Eddie had lost his job that soon."

"Yeah well" she replied " It was a long time before he got another decent one. little things came and went he was so stubborn and he wouldn't just take any job it had to be in the music business. I worked in the diner for two years. We lived in the crap house for two years. I hated it. Then one night, he comes home and tells me he has found a job. Little did I know it wasn't a job for him."

FLASHBACK

Catherine pulled the plug from the bath tub and headed toward the bedroom. It had been almost three weeks since she had, had a day off from work and she was making the best of it. Eddie had taken off after yet another argument but this time she wasn't going to let it get to her. She worked to hard the past few weeks to let him get to her.

As she slipped into her night shirt she rested back on the bed and closed her eyes. It was only a minute later that she sat up and walked over the her dresser. After digging through the bottom drawer she found what she was looking for . " State Universities." she whispered flipping through the book. She quickly came to the page for universities in Las Vegas and read though the courses that were offered. Her next step was to call the admissions office so she could get forms to apply. Catherine had decided she was going to go to school.

Eddie came home around midnight , he stumbled toward the bedroom knocking down anything remotely near his path.

"CATHERINE!" he screamed thrusting open the bedroom door " WAKE UP!" he fell next to her.

"Eddie?" she rubbed her eyes " Eddie I'm sleeping what do you want?"

Eddie pulled her up " Come on" he smiled kissing her hard "I have some good news."

Catherine pulled away and looked at her clock " Eddie it's three in the morning and I have to get up for work and six. Can't it wait?"

Eddie pulled her once more " Catherine it's important. And you're not at the diner anymore, I went to have a chat with you're boss I told him you quit."

Catherine sighed and climbed off the bed " What?" she snapped she was wide awake now " You're...impossible I needed that job what are we going to do now?"

"Relax baby" he smiled " I found a job."

" Sometime I wond..." Catherine stopped in mid sentence " You found a job?"

Eddie nodded " Yeah come one our ride is waiting."

Catherine threw on her jeans and a tank top and grabbed her jacket

" Where are we going?" she asked as they climbed in to the cab

Eddie didn't reply and the whole ride was silent.

A half an hour later the two pulled up to a neon lit building " French Palace?" she read off the sign as they climbed out of the car. " What is this place?"

Eddie smiled and grabbed her arm " Come on, let's meet your new boss."

Once inside Catherine knew exactly what this place was. She looked around as the rowdy men in the crowd hooted and hollered at the naked dancing women on stage.

"Eddie what the hell are we doing here?" she yelled so he could hear over the noise as he pulled her toward a back room.

"Eddie " she ripped out of his grip " Talk to me! what's going on?"

Eddie stopped and grabbed her again " Not now damn it!" he scolded her "Just shut up and listen."

Catherine sighed and followed him in to a back office.

"Eddie!" the bouncer greeted him " Back so soon?" " The large man opened the door and let Eddie and Catherine inside the office

"Willows!" the man spun around in his chair "I see you came through on your promise let's see what you brought."

Eddie motioned toward Catherine who was still a little confused.

"Hi" he man smiled " I'm frank.." he reached out his hand " What's your name sweetheart?"

Catherine glared at Eddie and then back at the man. " I'm Catherine." she replied coldly but didn't take his hand

"Okay" Frank sat back down " Well I see Eddie didn't lie you're quite the catch. What are you measurements?"

Catherine raised her eyebrow " Excuse me?"

"You know your measurements, chest waist..your measurements"

Catherine shook her head " You must be confused sir, I don't what's going on here."

"Oh" Frank sat back in his chair " Eddie here never told you?"

She turned to Eddie " told me what?"

"You got a job here..but I had to see you first and I am pleased, I know my guys will just love you."

"You're guys?" she mimicked him

"My customers" he smiled " you're young and hot and they like that.I say you're what 21?"

Catherine shook her head " Yeah. " she turned to Eddie " Can I talk to you in private?"

Frank nodded " Don't leave, I have to go out and see what's happening anyway, you two stay here and chat."

Eddie was taking a seat as Frank left the room.

"What the hell were you thinking? " she whispered her tone telling him she was pissed " Why would tell him that I would work here? This is a strip club if you hadn't noticed."

Eddie stretched his arms and rested them on the back of his head " I know, and it's great money and a great opportunity. While I am getting back on my feet with the music you can make more then enough money and we won't have any worries and you won't have your boss ogle you all day."

Catherine scoffed " Yeah because I'd rather have hundreds of drunken men ogle me instead of one guy who would occasionally make a comment. Great idea Eddie you really prove that you care about me."

Eddie sat up " I thought I was helping us!"

"How! she snapped " By being my pimp?"

"I'm not pimping you out Cath, your gonna dance."

"Right." she sat down " And when he wants more then that from me. Are you going to be there to back me up?"

Eddie nodded " I told him already strictly dancing nothing more. no extras."

"Eddie I don't think I want to do this. I don't want to take my clothes off in front of drunk and horny men, it's not me."

Eddie sighed " I thought I was helping us here! It's clear to me that you don't want us to get ahead. I screwed up Cath and now I am trying to fix it. Think of the money we can save and then we can get our home and get married and have a family. I love you and I am only doing this for that reason."

Catherine nodded " I know. I love you too.. I just." she paused thinking of how much going to University would cost her. " Okay." she replied dropping her head " I'll do it."

Eddie smiled and hugged her and called Frank back into the office.

"Frank" he excitedly approached the man " Cath, wants to start asap."

Frank nodded "Okay Eddie, If you'll just give us a few minutes."

Eddie nodded and left the room

Frank smiled " My dear you are going to be a great addition to my club. We'll set you up for a trial run. how is Monday night?"

Catherine nodded " Okay" she replied "Monday but I must tell with all due respect sir that if I work here it can't be every night. I'm looking to go back to school. I haven't gotten a schedule or anything it was just something I decided to do so you would have to work around it" she paused " Or I can't work here."

Frank nodded " I like that, You know what you want and you're not afraid to get it. That's fine. We can work around it."

Catherine smiled and left the office. Eddie was waiting for her near the entrance with his arm around another women.

"Eddie!" Catherine approached him a little enraged that he would have his arm around another women with her steps away.

Eddie turned around and so did the women beside him. " Cathy?"

Catherine looked at the women "Steph?" she whispered as tears came to her " Om my..what are you doing here?"

Stephanie hugged her " I work here. Oh, I missed you so much Cath. I'm sorry I left the way that I did, I was so confused my parents split up and I just lost it. I never meant to blame you for anything. I just hope we can still be friends"

Catherine nodded and hugged her tight "You'll always be one of best friends" she replied

END OF FLASH BACK

Gil smiled " It's nice that you didn't have to feel alone anymore. That you had you're best friend back."

Catherine nodded " It was nice, and she was one of my best friends, but you and I were even closer then Steph and I were."

"Well I'm glad her.." he paused and changed the subject "So I assume when you applied for school you got in right away?"

Catherine nodded " Yeah they were pretty impressed with my transcripts. Eddie however wasn't, he freaked out told me I was selfish" she paused taking Gil's hand in hers " I really didn't want the job at first. But then I realized if I wanted to go to school and be a somebody then that job was my ticket. . I had to focus hard on the good stuff. When Eddie found out I was going back to school he lost it everything was falling apart. The money was disappearing and Eddie was drinking alot more then usual. We would fight all the time and I got to he point where I wanted to give up on all of it."

FLASHBACK

Catherine had been working at the French Palace for over three month now and was counting down the days to when she would start her courses. Today in particular was her day off and she was coming home from the orientation where she had to pick up forms and her text books for her courses.

She came home and rested her things on the kitchen table and headed to the fridge to start dinner when she heard his booming voice behind her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Catherine spun around " Jeez Eddie you scared the crap out of me calm down!"

Eddie glared at her " I asked you a question!"

Catherine nodded " And I heard you .. I was at orientation."

"What the hell is that? Orientation for what?"

Catherine pointed to her books " I told you three weeks ago I wanted to go back to school, you knew it was coming."

Eddie shook his head " NO! I told you that you were not wasting the money on that crap!"

Catherine slammed down the potato peeler in her hand " I can spend MY money on whatever I want" she snapped back " I'm the only one here who makes any and if I want to spend it on school then I will."

Eddie charged at her in one blink and grabbed her shoulders " You want to disrespect me some more? Like I don't have a say in the matter!"

Catherine wriggled out of his grip " You don't! I'm doing this for me, it has nothing to do with you!" She then went to the table to grab her books, when he grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

When Catherine hit the ground he could see the instant look of fright in her eyes. " You won't talk to me like that!" he demanded " You will not disrespect me!"

He pulled her to her feet in one yank. " I went to the bank today to get some money. They told me I wasn't authorized on the account."

Catherine tried to pull away " There's two accounts I gave you money, I gave you half of the pay cheque if you spent it then that's it! The other half paid for bills and .."

"And where is the rest" he screamed in her face

"I needed it for a deposit. University cost money you know!"

Eddie shook his head and slapped her " No..you wont do this to me you wont waste our money on that. Do you understand me?" he yelled as he began to shake her " Your a selfish little bitch." he sneered hitting her again letting her drop to the floor once more. He then grabbed her purse " Why do you make me did this? Why do you get me upset?"

"Eddie" she sat up to be greeted by a searing pain in her shoulder " Eddie that's grocery money, we need to eat!"

"Shut up" he fired back " you could stand to lose a few pounds anyway!" he took the last hundred dollar bill from her purse "I have to get out of here, you get me so upset when you act this way!" he blamed her " You better learn your place real quick!" he grabbed her key and left the apartment.

Catherine rested back on the floor to afraid to move. She wasn't sure how long he had been gone for but she was still paralyzed with fear when he came back.

Eddie sat next to her and helped her up " I'm so sorry baby." he whispered " But I worry about you. I just want to protect you and I am so stressed. This wont happen again I promise." He hugged her and kissed her forehead as she cried in to his chest " I love you...I love you"

tbc


End file.
